Have You Ever Danced with the Devil in the Pale Moonlight?
by darkangel9314
Summary: Set in an alternate reality where the joker is a female, Damon Salvatore is a crime boss on a mission when a mysterious girl with green hair and blue eyes thaws his plans to kill one of his ultimate targets. Who is this woman? and can she help Damon Salvatore realize there's more to crime than just the mission?
1. Chapter 1

Have You Ever Danced with the Devil in the Pale Moonlight?

Chapter 1

For Damon Salvatore the game of obsession was a great and powerful thing. No matter what everyone had an obsession, whether it was sex, drugs, alcohol, or for Damon Salvatore murder. Murder was a tricky thing however and it wasn't an easy obsession to hide, but Damon Salvatore managed to do it by living a semi normal lifestyle and not having a relationship any longer than a week. It was too dangerous for the girls that were with him. Being a crime boss in his town came with a few sacrifices and he didn't mind it. He needed to stay focused anyway.

It was the night of Gotham's annual charity ball and Damon was sitting in his room getting his gun ready so he could take our one of his most hated enemies. Markos was a dangerous character and he had made the mistake of crossing Damon. Now he was going to pay for it with his life.

It was the perfect opportunity to kill his enemy and have a lovely time with some charming woman without revealing his identity. A masquerade ball hosted by none other than his man and another that the civilians of Gotham called Bruce Wayne. He would have to make sure that he didn't harm Bruce in attempt of getting his guy.

Regardless, tonight should go off without a hitch and than he would be back to Mystic Falls to run his business again.

Damon smiled and put on his mask checking himself in the mirror once more before leaving for the party of the century.

Despite his pure hatred for Markos, Damon had to admit that the guy knew how to throw a good party. He always had enjoyed good champagne and gorgeous woman, but unfortunately there was no time for basic human pleasures when it came to business. Like he always said work first and play later.

Finishing his drink off, Damon went to a isolated corner and made sure no one was around. He had to be stealthy about this or else it wouldn't do any good. Finally he finally had a chance. It was the perfect opportunity all he had to do was take the shot.

It had all happened so suddenly that Damon didn't see it coming. One moment he was getting ready to take the shot and than the next he was lying on the ground in a pile of rubble. What the hell had just happened?

He lifted his head up to see that parts of the building had collapsed. People were shouting and fire erupted from certain places. This must have been an active explosion, but who had done it?

Damon looked around every corner just like his mentor had taught him until his eyes landed on something or rather someone suspicious.

Normally jobs like this were done by a man , but this was the first time that Damon had ever witnessed s woman and a strange beautiful woman at that. The girl with the green hair and bright blue eyes flashed him a smile before disappearing into the night. He couldn't let her get her away.

Working through the immense pain he was feeling he pushed some fallen pieces off of him and went over to the window. Damon looked everywhere but she was no where in sight. Dammit. How dare this girl steal his glory. Now he had to go check where the hell Markos was.

After a couple minutes of searching Damon had finally found him with his head smashed in by a fallen piece of roof. Damon sighed now he would never get the satisfaction of killing him. Damon didn't know who the hell that woman was, but there was one thing that he knew for sure. He was going to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Have You Ever Danced with the Devil in the Pale Moonlight?

Chapter 2

The asphalt clicked underneath her heels as she smiled at the people that she passed. The looks on their faces were priceless as blood was dripping all over her body. She couldn't help that though, after all nobody could look flawless after committing mass murder and mass murder is exactly what she accomplished.

Smiling at the pedestrians who had no idea what she had just done, she picked up her long green hair and spread it over her shoulders Her apartment appeared in her sight as she walked up the stairs and found the place she had called home for the past couple of months. Gotham had been her home ever since she was born, but she always changed locations when she thought she would be caught. That was the last thing she needed at the moment. What she needed was a good shower and a little bit of time with her favorite girl.

She smiled at that thought as she walked to her shower stripping on her way as she threw her hair over her shoulder and smiled. Tonight had been great. There had only been one flaw in her plan and that was that someone had discovered her. Someone with blue eyes that you could get lost into and a killer smile that matched her own. Well except for the scars of course. She wondered if there were any she did not see.

The water flooded over her as she watched as the blood of her innocent victims washed over her and down the dream as if the sins she had just committed were suddenly not there She smiled and turned off the water ringing out her long green hair before she stepped out of the shower. She skipped out on the towel and went straight to her mirror to admire her amazing body that every guy and girl would want if they could have it. She loved everything about herself from her green hair to her blue eyes from her gorgeous tits and her luscious ass the only thing that made her imperfect was the scars that were on the sides of her mouth. She never had told anyone how she got those scars and she never would tell anyone the full truth for as long as she still lived. Some secrets after all were too ugly to share.

Sighing she left the bathroom walking out into her living room and retrieving her phone from her purse. The night was still young and she really felt like spending some quality time with her girl. She looked around in her phone until she found the one girl who was always up for having a good time.

Putting the phone to her ear, the joker smiled as the voice that reminded her of honey answered the phone with a satisfying. " Hey Mrs. J."

She smiled bigger. Sometimes her Harley gave her such a headache, but she was her pain in the ass and she was rather fun to hang around with when she wasn't being so clingy.

"You. Me. A couple of men and a murder scene. You in."

She swore she could hear Harley's smile through the phone.

"It would be my pleasure."

"Alright see you than and don't forget to bring your men."

"I won't puddin."

The joker smiled as she hung up the phone and went into her room to change into something sexy. She never wanted to disappoint before she killed someone and if Harley was killing it than so would she. Going to her closet she pulled out her favorite outfit and smiled. It was show time.

Blood dripped on the wooden floors as Joker laid in the pool of her latest victims blood. The thrill of the kill was just too great to explain people had to experience it to really get the ultimate joy she felt when she took another's life. Most normal people called it psychotic, she just called it a Thursday afternoon.

She pulled her hand up to her face and smiled licking the blood off one of her fingers. It still tasted exactly like cooper to her but maybe one day that would change. Maybe one day she would prove to everyone that she wasn't crazy (Well anymore than usual). Maybe one day she would prove that vampires do exist.

The thought was removed from her mind as she saw a figure in her field of vision and smiled. The most beautiful creature she had ever saw hovered above her in only her red and black bra and panties. She smiled up at her and touched Harley's cheek gently careful not to do anymore damage than she had done to her most nights. Tonight was a night to celebrate. She had managed to provide chaos and do her job therefore there was no reason to be violent with her girlfriend. Or rather who she thought was her girlfriend at the moment. She still had so many emotions that she couldn't explain. Usually she had never really been attracted to girls, but Harley was different. Probably because she was one of the very few people who actually understood her completely.

"Watcha thinkin about puddin?"

"Just you and how amazing you were tonight." She said smiling.

She looked over to where the two men now laid dead on her floor and smiled even more. The poor bastards never expected they would be the crazy type. It just went to show her that humans were so easily to emotionally manipulate. They would do anything for you if you just asked the right one. The ones that were so broken that they had nothing to lose. Those souls were the best.

Soft lips met hers as she kissed Harley back. She didn;t really feel like doing this right now, but she knew how Harley was so she obliged willingly giving into her desires. Everything about tonight had gone just right, There was just only one lose end that she had to take care of and she had no clue where to start. But she knew exactly who to ask.

When they were finished, Joker cuddled Harley closer wanting to make her feel safe so she could get exactly what she wanted.

'

"Harley, Are you still talking to Ivy?"

Harley stiffened as if she had stepped on a sensitive subject. They usually didn't talk about Ivy unless they were fighting about her. She was the one person who could easily take Harley away from her and to tell the truth sometimes she wished she would. After all she would be able to get more done if she didn't have Harley on her ass everyday asking her to join in.

"Yes, What about her?"

"Do you think she would do me a favor?"

"Are you kidding? She hates your ass, why would she do anything for you?"

"Because you asked her to."

"Puddin-"

"Please Harley I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

Harley sighed. "What did you need? I can't guarantee she'll help, but for you it's worth a shot."

Joker explained everything that had happened and Harley sighed.

"That's gonna require a lot of work on her part. I might owe her."

"Do whatever it takes to get what I need."

Harley smiled and grabbed her shirt putting it back on.

"Whatever you say Misses J."

She smiled back at her as she laid back on her bed. She would get this guy who survived even if it was the last thing she would ever do


	3. Chapter 3

Have You Ever Danced with the Devil in the Pale Moonlight?

Chapter 3

Harsh sunlight seeped through Damon's heavy eyelids as something or rather someone rustled in his arms. His eyes sprang open as her saw her lying in his arms as perfect as he had last seen her. As perfect as he'd seen her on the day that she died. What was going on here?

"Elena?"

Elena's eyelids fluttered as she peaked through her heavy eyelashes. It had been quite a while since he had seen those beautiful brown eyes looking back at him. That's when he took that moment to take in all of her before this dream of his turned into something more than a nightmare.

Her long brown hair flowed to her midsection as her face tilted towards him exposing those beautiful pink lips. Her legs were bare as the white dress she wore pushed up to her hips exposing so many things that Damon hadn't seen in a while. He had missed her. He hadn't been with anyone else after her death. He couldn't bring himself to forget a girl like her.

"Damon?" she whispered trying to wake up.

"Oh Elena." he said bringing her body up to his chest and squeezing her tightly afraid to let her go.

"Hey, why so excited to see me? I've been here the whole time."

"I just miss you is all."

"I'm not going anywhere Damon. I'll always be here for you."

He hugged her tightly and than let her go running his hand through a lock of her hair. The hair he had missed touching this past year.

"I know you will."

Damon took a look around and smiled taking in where they were. The lake shimmered as the sunlight bounced off of it. The water rippled when a bug interrupted it's pattern and settled again. Damon looked back to Elena who was now wide awake and rubbing the small bump on her stomach. The bump that held their baby inside. His hands touched the bump stilling hers as she smiled at him.

"What are you staring at?" she asked smiling.

"You're beautiful."

"Even though I am getting fat?"

"You're pregnant, I think you get a free pass."

"Damon."

"Yes Elena?"

"I'm not really here am I?"

"What do you mean?"

"Me and the baby, we died that night Damon. Why didn't you save us?"

"I tried to. I was too late. I'm so sorry Elena. I really wish you would have got a chance to be a mother."

"Same here." Elena gasped coughing and choking as blood poured out of her mouth, nose, and ears. "Damon." she chocked falling into him lifeless.

Memories of that night poured over him. Her laughter. The sound of the car. The crash...

A scream woke him up and it took him a while to figure it out that it was his own. He threw off his covers as sweat soaked his body and his sheets. What the hell was that dream all about?

He inhaled a sharp breath calming himself down as he went into his closet. He had to get out of this house and he had to get out of there now. He looked over to the clock that said 11:03 on it as he picked out the outfit he wanted to wear and took his clothes into the bathroom. He needed a shower and he needed it now.

The water hit his face as he grabbed the soap and washed his sweat soaked body wanting nothing more than to wash the evidence of the dream off of his body. That damned dream. He had finally thought he was okay again and now he wasn't. He needed a drink and he needed one badly.

When he was all nice and tidy, Damon stepped out of the shower until he composed himself yet again until he felt as if he could leave the house. He got dressed and went to his dresser taking the picture of Elena and rubbing her picture with his finger.. He would get justice for her one day, he knew he would.

"I love you, Elena Gilbert." he said setting the picture down and making his way to the bar.

The bar was dark and crowded as Damon made his way past the crowd and onto one of the bar stools. He envied the people on the dance floor feeling as if they had nothing to lose when he had already lost everything he had ever wanted and than some. He would never go back to being the guy he was when he met Elena. Her death had taken everything from him and he wouldn't rest until he had vengeance from those who had wronged him. He had promised Elena as much as she was dying in his arms.

"You look as pale as death." a voice said causing Damon to jump slightly.

He turned around and rage filled him as he saw the woman he had witnessed killing Markos at that party.

She was as beautiful as ever despite the green in her hair. Her white makeup was now washed off exposing her red scars by her mouth and the bright blue in her eyes. What the hell was she doing here anyway?

His fist clenched on his drink causing the glass to shatter and cut his hand. He pulled his hand back thankful that the bartender didn't notice as he turned back towards the woman.

"Aren't you going to invite me for a drink?"

"I don't associate with the likes of you, get lost if you know what's good for you."

"Ouch. I don't know whether to be offended or pleased that you have enough balls to stand up for yourself."

"Please like I couldn't take a weak scrawny thing like you."

"Wow I would of thought a famous murderer like yourself would know better than to underestimate anyone."

"Shut your mouth." he said looking around to make sure that no one heard him.

"Than invite me to sit down for a drink somewhere more private before I become obnoxiously loud."

"Fine . One drink and than you better get out of my sight."

"That's all I ask."

Damon rolled his eyes as he took his drink to one of the private rooms they knew they had as the girl followed looking at him from head to toe. Repulsion fluttered through him as he shut the door behind her crashing her body into it making sure to pin her into place.

"Ouch." she said smiling as if this were some kind of joke.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"What was your wife's name?"

Damon almost stumbled back from the revelation that she knew anything about him, but kept himself firm.

"How do you know if I even have a wife?"

"You can tell a lot about a person based off their body language. First off rings that are worn constantly leave an embedded mark in your skin for example your wedding ring finger has a mark there proving that in one point or another you were married. Seeing that it's no longer there I say that your wife either divorced you or she died. Now seeing as how you don't seem like the type to break a commitment I say she died in an extremely disastrous way. Care to share?"

"Why would I tell you anything?"

"Because you and I have a common enemy."

"And who would that be?"

"The man who ran down your wife."

"How did you know-"

"I saw you looking at me when I was escaping. I like to know who exactly I'm dealing with."

"What do you know?"

"Sad really that cops can't figure out things about you that I can. Your name is Damon Salvatore and you're originally from Mystic Falls, Virginia where you met your late wife Elena Gilbert. You two always had dreams of moving to the big city when you were older and starting a life here and eventually those dreams came true. Your life was going perfectly, you got married to the love of your life and no more than three months later she was pregnant with your first child. A beautiful baby girl that you two were going to name Miranda after Elena's late mother, but than after dinner one night a careless driver hit your wife and your unborn child leaving her laying on the ground and you to hold your dying wife and child until the ambulance came to pronounce both of them dead. Am I getting warmer?"

He hit the side of the door narrowing his eyes at her. Who the hell did this woman think she was?

"Who was driving?"

"Amazingly he's someone I know. His name is Bruce Wayne also known as the Batman. He's my enemy too."

"Well he's about to be a dead man."

"He's smarter than you think, you'll never get to him alone, but if we work together we can take him down and set everything right. You can finally get vengeance for your wife and daughter. The kind you always wanted."

"How do I know that I can trust you?"

"You can't that's why taking a risk is always so thrilling. You never know exactly what or who you're going to lose."

"I've already lost everything."

"Than this should be no problem for you. Say yes Damon. I promise you won't regret it."

"If you cross me-"

"Than I'm yours to do with whatever you wish."

"Fine. What's your name?"

"Most call me the joker, but for the sake of keeping up appearances you can call me, Irene."

"Is that your real name?"

"I guess you'll just have to figure that out yourself. Now run along and enjoy the rest of your night."

"Wait." He said grabbing her by the elbow and making her face him.

"How will I be able to reach you?"

"I come to you. Goodbye Damon Salvatore."

And before he could say another word to her, the mysterious beauty vanished into the night.


End file.
